1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display game apparatus which can be operated by the player to play an image display game, e.g., a card game such as a poker game, by displaying the rank markings of cards on a display screen, replacing a selected one or ones of the displayed cards based on player's evaluation of the displayed rank markings, and determining whether the resulting combination of displayed cards makes up a prize-winning hand or not, and more particularly to such an image display game apparatus having an odds display device for displaying presently achieved, possible, and impossible prize-winning hands and their odds in different display modes for easy visual recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional image display card game apparatus for playing a card game, typically a poker game, is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-39650, for example.
When the card game starts being played by the player on the conventional image display card game apparatus, the apparatus displays on a display screen a plurality of, e.g., five, randomly chosen cards, with their faces up. Depending on the evaluation of the cards, the player selects desired cards from the displayed cards and replaces unwanted cards with new cards in an attempt to achieve a prize-winning hand. If a prize-winning hand is achieved by the replacement of the cards, then a payoff is determined according to odds predetermined for the prize-winning hand. Available prize-winning hands and odds are displayed as an odds table on the display screen. The player carries out the card game while confirming the odds for the prize-winning hands.
In the conventional image display card game apparatus, the information of the odds table is displayed uniformly, and do not assist the player in avoiding replacement of a card or cards due to a wrong decision, possibly resulting in a failure to achieve a desired prize-winning hand. Furthermore, with the uniformly displayed information of the odds table, it will take a long period of time for a player who is not familiar with the card game to become accustomed to the card game. Therefore, the player may possibly lose interest in the card game played on the conventional image display card game apparatus.